justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GetLuck/My Birthday + Q
So, I feel like I've woken up with suddenly more facial hair and deeper voice. Thank you for all your lovely Birthday messages on Facebook :D <3 ! I haven’t done a Q&A in forever so I decided I'm doing one today!!!. Ask me a question in the comments section below and I'll respond as quickly as possible! Ask away! Someone1000 What's your talent/passion? What inspires you? My two biggest passions (excluding Just Dance) are photography and acting, so when I was emailed about collaborating on a project here in Los Angeles, I was psyched. I'm all about being self confident and optimistic. Music inspires me to get through the day. I love listening to it and it helps get me through hard times, good times. I like going to concerts and music festivals, listening to it on Spotify and discovering new artists. CosmicExplorer1234 If you could see any artist/band live, who would you see and why? For me, it's Queen - You have no idea how much I wish I could see Freddie rock a stage. Luckily there is plenty of recorded concert footage, but being there live must have been amazing. AnimationIsAwesome What is one thing you can't live without? I cannot live without the following: *Internet *My computer *My phone *My wallet *My keys ZodiacGiraffe What key element in music is special to you (vocals, instrumental, production, lyrics, etc.)? I like most music, but I usually find myself gravitating towards the alternative genre, although I do listen to pop, rock, hip hop, R&B and EDM a fair bit (mostly on the radio). Alternative music is probably my favorite genre of music. One of the reasons I like this genre a lot is because it's characterized by having keep-it-real lyrics, and often covers dark topics like drug use, toxic relationships, etc. I find the lyrics of alternative music much more interesting and thought-provoking than most pop music, and I also like the sound of it a lot, generally speaking. Kafluffle101 What are the top 5 songs you would love to see on Just Dance? Top 5 songs (in no order of preference): *Finesse (Remix) - Bruno Mars, Cardi B *New Rules - Dua Lipa *Feels - Calvin Harris, Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry, Big Sean *Chained To The Rhythm - Katy Perry *Unforgettable - French Montana, Swae Lee MikeyRocks33 If you could recommend 5-10 albums for people to listen to, what would they be and why? Album recommendations: Broods - Evergreen Pretty good album overall if you're into the synth pop genre. This album is where most people started listening to Broods. Conscious is a must listen if you liked this one. FKA twigs - LP1 The production of this album is amazing. It's like a roller coaster of emotions. It's a memorable and complex R&B album. MØ - No Mythologies To Follow I feel like all the songs fit together and they tell a story. Production-wise and lyrically this album is great. It is all about celebrating being young, inexperienced, insecure and lost. BØRNS - Dopamine He's a creative mind. This album will take you to different places. The synthesized and the hooked production is great. HAIM - Days Are Gone A great band of talented siblings. Synths, guitars, drums, everything. They can play a number of instruments. If you're into indie pop rock, you'll love their music. I recommend you Something to Tell You if you liked this album. Jon Bellion - The Definition This album is full of undiscovered bops. The production really takes you to another place. If you're into pop, you'll probably like his music. The Human Condition is a must listen if you liked this album. Banks - Goddess Her music is so creative, it feels like poetry. Her production is very dark and emotional. A great album overall. If you liked this album, you must listen to The Altar. Khalid - American Teen Another R&B record. I really liked the production of this album. It feels very authentic. Also, his voice really stands out from the rest. If you happen to like his voice. This album is for you. SZA - Ctrl This album is a mix of all the genres I love. You listen to alternative R&B. You listen to hip hop. You listen to indie rock influences. You listen to synth pop. The album focuses on a number of topics that anybody can relate to. It's very raw and unique. Definitely one of my favorites from last year. You should listen to Z'' if you liked this album. Stanley56 What birthday of yours has been your favorite so far? My favorite birthday was my 16th birthday. We had a big pool party and one of my friends bought me a giant inflatable slide. It was so much fun. FalcoLombardi99 How did you get into Just Dance? I remember I was at a mall. They had this little installation where you could play some Kinect games for free and one of the games they had was Just Dance 4. I started to really like the track list, the dance moves, the visual effects. It seemed like a pretty solid game overall. So, I decided to buy it and give it a try. From that point on, I became obsessed with the franchise. TheChibiKing What do you expect from Just Dance 2019? The tracklist needs to be a mix of old and new songs. For some reason, I feel like the directors of the game never focus on the tracklist as much as they should. I don't care if they use songs from 5 or 10 years ago to save money as long as the song is iconic and recognizable. I wish the choreographies were harder (like the ones in JD4 - JD2014). They also need to work on the Gold Moves. I remember when they used to be unique and hard to perform. Now they're all over the place. I feel like the coaches aren't as memorable as they used to be: (Starships - Disturbia). I don't really want the Panda back. They also need to work on the backgrounds. I don't mind Mashups not coming back, I'd rather have more Extreme choreographies in the game. UprisingIcarus What is your favorite dancer in the entire franchise? ''Get Lucky (P2). Ugh, I wish it was on JDU. Category:Blog posts